Score
As virtually any other game in the platform genre, Kid Chameleon keeps the Score for any game. (Nevertheless, notice that KC does not record hiscores.) Aiming for the highest score is a good way to keep the game challenging once you have mastered its many levels. The Point of Points Every 50,000 points you get a free extra life, which you will probably need. Other than this, taking the 100,000 points trip, and possibly for honor and respect, aiming for high scores is just a matter of challenge. Adding Up Points There is no way to increase your score during the levels except for the highly rare 10000 points prize. The main way to get score is instead through bonuses, awarded for how well you handled the level. Perhaps for these two reasons, your score is not shown through most of the gameplay, except for the level finish animation after you touch a flag. (If you exit the level via a teleporter, you lose all the bonuses you would otherwise have been rewarded.) In the order they are shown, the bonuses are: Speed Bonus If you get under the stage's predefined time limit, you get 10,000 points. The bonus is accompanied by a message reading Under XX seconds! The time limit for each level is not officially stated anywhere, and the only way to find out what it is is to beat it. (Or check this Wiki.) The shortest time allowed to complete a level is 15 seconds in The Caged Beasts (Unless you want to include The Forbidden Tombs, or flagless levels, which are actually 0 seconds). Path Bonus The instruction booklet accompanying the original Sega cartridge mistakenly described Path Bonus as the extra score awarded for solving a level through the fastest way. Actually, the Path Bonus is rewarded in specific levels where the flag is located in an area that is either hidden or challenging to get to. Some levels reward the Path Bonus because of the secretive nature of the level. For instance, The Pinnacle is the first level in the game to give an extra bonus of 10,000 points, because it is a secret level (accessible only through a teleporter in Dragonspike) and represents a long detour from the main path (you could have taken the flag in Dragonspike for Stormwalk Mountain, and instead you're taking the route through Pinnacle -> Hidden Canyon -> Stormwalk Mountain.) In Stage 4, all levels offer a 25,000 points path bonus. The difficulty to collect it relies on the fact that the flag is very well hidden in all these levels. The highest Path Bonus in the game is that of Frosty Doom, in Stage 3: 50,000 points (= Extra Life) for the brave man who will go on to struggle his way through Bloody Swamp. "No Prize" Bonus Not picking up any prizes such as helmets, diamonds or clocks will net you 5,000 points. Opening the prize block to see what's inside without picking up the prize is allowed. An ankh or coin is a very good reason not to get this bonus. "No Hit" Bonus Not taking any hits during the level will also earn you 5,000 points. Time Bonus Every minute remaining on the clock gives you 1,000 points and every second gives 10 points. In the picture above, the remaining time on the clock was therefore 2:41. Clocks are essentially worth 3,000 points. Tips on Highscoring * Go for the flag , whenever there is one. * Don't bother killing any enemies , unless safety dictates, to avoid losing the "No Hit" Bonus. You're working for free. And they're part of the ecosystem. * Try to collect prizes only in levels that do not have a flag, are impossible to complete without collecting prizes, or have at least two clocks (see bullets 6 & 7). * When you do collect prizes , Cyclone and Skycutter are the best helmets for dashing through a level before your enemies even know what buzzed past them. * Go for the Speed Bonus in the fastest time possible in as many levels as you can. * If you know there is more than one clock in the level and you know for sure wherethey are, go get them. The No Prize bonus is only 5,000 points. Two clocks equal 6,000 points. * Be careful to avoid the strange time bonus glitch. If you collect more than three time clocks to give you 9,000+ points, the game will automtically erase any speed bonus of 10,000 points, no matter how fast you finished the level. The only exception is Bagel Brothers, where the speed bonus is so high (220 seconds) that you can collect the three time clocks and still get a speed bonus. * Take the path less traveled and play the levels that have 10,000-point blocks or really high Path Bonuses. The Path Bonus on one flag could be far greater than the total bonuses of two flags! * Get lots of extra lives, as you may need them if you want to redo a level until you get a desired score. * Finally, for the most important tip of all, '''do the 100,000-point trip! '''It will start you off on the Woods of Despair with 1,000,001 points! Current RTS World Record Highscores This is a list of the top 5 current real-time world record highscores for Kid Chameleon. 1st. 1,813,771 by TheWinslinator (World Record) 2nd. 1,813,601 by Kitchengun 3rd. 1,728,111 by Skarloey100 4th. 1,580,081 by Tyadran 5th. 1,503,671 by jirka waggon Click here for the most complete list. Current TAS World Record Highscores This is a list of the top 5 current tool-assisted world record highscores for Kid Chameleon. 1st. 1,400,941 by Truncated 2nd. 1,362,681 by TheOscuroBlack 3rd. 1,341,821 by TheRandomPie_IV 4th. 1,147,241 by emu2000 5th. 1,000,001 by emusega Category:Gameplay elements